Problem: Gabriela did 13 more squats than Emily in the morning. Emily did 1 squat. How many squats did Gabriela do?
Answer: Emily did 1 squat, and Gabriela did 13 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $1 + 13$ squats. She did $1 + 13 = 14$ squats.